


Tumblr Fics

by adhoori



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhoori/pseuds/adhoori
Summary: All the short, untitled fics I've posted on tumblr. Each chapter is a standalone fic!





	1. The Shopping List

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted like 3 fics on tumblr that aren't on AO3, but because I really like the AO3 layout, I've decided to just post those fics here! Each chapter is a separate fic and I'll update the tags as I go :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka the time @isitandwonder said "Tag me if you even write a shopping list" and I took it as a challenge lmao. Typed this on my phone and it's unedited so excuse the mistakes lol

Like most days, he wakes up before Armie. The room is comfortably warm, but he’s slightly chilly as he gets out of bed to make coffee. He knows that at some point the smell of coffee will wake Armie up and putters around the kitchen. They’d had a screening and a Q&A session yesterday, and Armie had just ended up spending the night at his place. He uses the bathroom while the coffee is brewing and throws a sweater on over his boxers before making his way to the kitchen. The soft pads of his footsteps and the low rumble of the coffee machine feel strangely loud in the otherwise quiet apartment.

He’s pouring coffee into his mug when he feels a pair of arms slip around his waist, and he smiles.

“Morning,” he murmurs, setting the pot down.

The only response he gets is Armie nuzzling the back of his neck and he huffs out a laugh, “That tickles.”

Mornings with Armie are his favorite because of how much Armie is not a morning person. He’s never fully awake in the beginning, refuses to detach himself from Timmy (which is a-okay in his opinion, but Armie is always a little embarrassed later) and roams around with mussed hair and sleep-riddled eyes till he’s finished having his coffee.

“Coffee?”

“No, come back to bed, why are you up?”

“It’s eleven in the morning, I think the better question is why aren’t  _you_ up?”

He grabs his coffee and they move to the couch, where he settles down between Armie’s legs. Timmy turns his head and trails his fingers through Armie’s hair and kisses the corner of his mouth when Armie leans into the touch. He scrolls through the news and feels Armie slowly wake up, slipping his hands under Timmy’s sweater, stroking his hip bone.

“I feel like having French toast,” he hears Armie say, sets his coffee aside and orients himself so that they’re facing each other.

“I don’t really have anything, I need to go get groceries,” he replies before leaning in for a soft kiss.

“We can have them delivered,” Armie says, in between kisses.

“Mm ‘kay, I have a list on my phone,” he says distractedly, before shuffling closer to the other man and losing himself in the slow drag of his lips against Armie’s.

He’s startled when Armie pulls away, smiling playfully, “Sorry, gotta order the groceries, French toast comes first.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me,” Armie says, grabbing Timmy’s phone for the list.

“I do,” and he can’t bring himself to be embarrassed at how utterly happy he sounds at that.

He loosely wraps his arms around Armie’s neck and waits for him to finish typing before he starts kissing his neck, leaving soft open mouthed kisses.

“Did you, uh need anything else?” and he’s a little proud of how hoarse Armie’s voice is.

“Did you add eggs?” he asks, before sucking a mark where Armie’s neck met his shoulder.

“I think- _ah_ -think so? You’re distracting me.”

Timmy huffs out a laugh against his neck, “This is just payback for putting groceries above me,” he says.

“I hate you- _fuck_ -do you have cinnamon?”

“Oh we’re still doing groceries?” he asks playfully, moving up to kiss the spot below his ear that he knows Armie loves. He’s rewarded with a strangled sound from Armie.

“I do have cinnamon,” he adds in between rolling his hips since Armie seems to be incapable of responding.

He hears Armie set his phone aside, probably done ordering before he finally kisses him back, his hands moving up his shirt, “You’re the worst,” he adds in between kissing Timmy.

“You love me,” he echoes, from their conversation earlier, unable to think of anything else at the moment and feels Armie smile against the base of his throat.

 

 

And if they tip the delivery guy heavily because he rang the doorbell three times before they heard it, then it’s no one’s business but theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a post by @oliveroliveroliverelio:
> 
> *after an argument*  
> Timmy: Just take your things and go!  
> Armie: Fine! *picks up Timmy and walks out of the room*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No clue what universe this is in, so don't ask me lmao

It had started from  _you forgot to take out the trash again_  and snowballed into a fight about  _everything_. They’d moved in together a month ago and once the euphoria of waking up together, lazy Sundays and sleepy sex had faded he’d discovered they were different.  _So different_. Armie liked to wake up at six am, go for a run, come back and drink his protein shake. Timmy liked to start his mornings slowly and couldn’t find the will to hold a conversation till he finished his coffee. Armie liked to go for hikes.  _For fun_. Timmy liked to stay in and catch up on TV. They’d been dating for over a year and he’d gone on hikes with Armie before but he was starting to realize this was something more permanent and he was scared, okay? He was 22, still figuring his life out while Armie already had a  successful career. And no matter how much he said none of that mattered, the truth was that they were  _different_. 

Timmy lived by the philosophy of an “organized mess” and Armie had a place for  _everything_. They’d always hung out at Armie’s because he had a roommate and it’d just made more sense. But now that he was living here he was acutely aware of how messy he was when compared to Armie’s apartment in all it’s sleek, minimalistic design.

He looked at Armie who was glaring at him, clearly frustrated. They’d said some hurtful things in the heat of the moment but Timmy was angry and maybe it was petty but he didn’t feel like taking his words back just yet.

“I don’t know what you want for me,” he said.

Armie ran his hands through his hair. “I just-I wish you’d try and keep things a little tidier, okay? That’s all.”

“Yeah because by tidy you mean I should just keep all my stuff in my suitcases because it doesn’t match your  _fucking decor,_ right?” he shot back.

“Why do you have to twist my words? That is not what I said.”

“Didn’t you? Look around yourself,  _none_  of my stuff is here, Armie! My Xbox is still in my bag, I don’t know where to put any of my stuff in your fancy apartment! I don’t-this doesn’t feel like home to me. I don’t know where to put up my posters, I don’t know if you even  _want them up.”_

He looked at Armie, eyes watering and continued, at the lack of response. 

“Maybe this isn’t working out. Maybe we’re just not compatible. You should-you should take your things and go to Nick’s, I’ll move out tomorrow,” he said, resignedly.  _This happened all the time, right? People broke up all the time,_  he thought to himself, willing himself not to cry when he was startled and swept off his feet.  _Literally_.

He gave out a strangled laugh, not knowing what the fuck Armie was doing. Armie sat him on the couch before sitting beside him. He tugged Timmy closer and held his face carefully, thumbing his cheekbones. Timmy blinked furiously, trying not to cry, he was angry and confused and frustrated but most of all he was heartbroken over how much he  _didn’t_  want Armie to leave.

“What are you doing?” he croaked, his voice hoarse.

Armie gave him a wistful smile, “Taking my things.” and barrelled on, “ _You_  are the only thing that matters okay? I’m-I’m sorry, Timmy. I didn’t know I was making you feel that way, I’m not-I haven’t had a roommate in so long and I guess I-I’m set in my routine but I never- I  _never_  meant for you to not feel at home, I promise. I guess we both need to work on things and  _of course_ you can put up posters, god, Timmy! I don’t- I don’t care about any of that shit as long as you’re here, you’re with me and I get to  _wake up next to you_  every day, I’m sorry-I just-  _please don’t leave.”_

Timmy blinked and let a few tears escape. Armie looked like the picture of devastation, eyes red in the way they got when he tried not to cry, hair askance from running his fingers through them and Timmy inhaled shakily, trying to come to terms with the fact that they were okay, that Armie wanted him here, that he  _loved_ him.

He leaned in and kissed him, burying his fingers in Armie’s hair, tugging slightly, he knew how the touch grounded him. Armie kissed him back with fervor, holding him impossibly close and pulled back to press kisses all over his face. Timmy slipped his arms around Armie’s waist and tucked his face into Armie’s neck trying to stop feeling like an exposed nerve.

“I love you,” he mumbled, “and I’m sorry, I know I’m probably not the easiest person to live with,” he added, not inclined to move from this position.

He felt Armie card his fingers through hair, “It’s okay, I love you. We  _both_  need to work on some things. We’ll be okay,” he said, pressing a kiss to the shell of his ear.

He exhaled, tension leaving his body.  _They were going to be okay_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it! <3 :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a thing bc @elio-bonerman said:
> 
> concept: Timmy, after a day like today, where he’s so happy but also so overwhelmed, going back to the Hammer house and finding Armie in the kitchen or something and just wordlessly falling face first into Armie’s chest, wrapping his arms around him and smiling against his shirt, and Armie, used to this by now, laughing, ruffling his hair, holding him right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really loved writing this! I think Timmy is one of the most driven, passionate, insanely talented and humble actors out there and everytime I see him getting the recognition he deserves, be it in award form or just talking to these people he's said he admires, it makes me so proud!! <3

Timmy heard the elevator ding as the doors closed and leaned his head on the wall with a faint  _thump_ , clenching his eyes shut. The luncheon was finally over and he felt like he’d walked through it as someone else, like having an out of body experience. He felt a bone-deep exhaustion that was familiar territory for him after this level of socialization, but he also felt  _full_. Just, full of gratitude, and purpose. Full of admiration for all the people he’d been fortunate enough to be in the same room as, full of disbelief that they thought he was worthy enough to be there, just  _full._

The elevator doors opened and he exhaled purposefully, breath coming out in a  _whoosh_  as he ran a hand through his curls. He still couldn’t believe it. He’d met Paul Thomas Anderson.  _Paul Thomas Anderson_. Paul Thomas Anderson who had seen Call Me By Your Name and miraculously knew of his existence. Meryl Streep had given him a hug and he was sure he was going to implode,  _surely_ this couldn’t be his life. He’d held on to Armie’s words like a mantra,  _Come March, and this will all be over,_ and although he knew Armie hadn’t meant them that way, he made sure he remembered, because it gave him pause, allowed him to be thankful and reminded him to keep working just as hard.

He made his way to their room, heart still thudding with joy and his face flushed, pace quickening as he walked down the long, ornate corridor. If someone had told him, a year ago that he’d be staying in the Beverly Hilton, attending the Oscar Nominees Luncheon, he would’ve laughed incredulously, because  _no_. But he was here, he was being recognized by veterans, and being an actor wasn’t a dream anymore, it felt more and more tangible each day, a feeling that perpetually filled him with warmth, satisfaction and just happiness he couldn’t have thought he’d feel. 

If all Armie was all Crema had given him, he would’ve still been happy but to have Armie and then to have _this,_ he failed to comprehend it sometimes. He came to a halt in front of their room and knocked slightly louder than he’d intended, bouncing on the balls of his feet, waiting for the door to open.

He heard the door open with a click, walked inside and straight into Armie’s arms, kicking his leg back to shut the door, wrapping his arms around his neck. Armie’s arms slipped around his waist, his palms splayed on Timmy’s back and he heard Armie’s soft laugh in his ear as he nuzzled the spot between Armie’s neck and shoulder, smiling.

“I take it everything went well?” he heard Armie say, before placing a chaste kiss on his temple and grinned, as he pulled back.

“It was-I don’t know, really it blew my mind,” he gushed, miming the words with his hands, making Armie laugh.

“Yeah?” and he sounded so  _fond_ , the words coupled with him tucking a stray curl behind Timmy’s ear, that he couldn’t help it. He cupped Armie’s face and leaned in for a soft, languid kiss before burying his face in Armie’s neck, feeling absurdly happy as Armie squeezed him back, huffing out a laugh at Timmy’s expense. 

“You wanna move this inside?” 

He smiled against Armie’s neck, “Nope,” he said, voice muffled, before squeezing him tighter as if to prove his point. He couldn’t bring himself to care, he didn’t recall ever feeling this level of happiness.

“Okay,” Armie said, and buried his fingers in Timmy’s hair, holding him close.

“No seriously, we’re never moving,” he joked.

He felt Armie pull back, link their fingers and give him an indulgent smile, before leading them inside. “Tell me everything,” he said, as they settled down on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated, I hope you liked it <3 I'm on [Tumblr](http://adhoori.tumblr.com/), if anyone wants to join me in fangirling!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment/kudos if you liked it, feedback is always appreciated <3 I'm on [Tumblr](http://adhoori.tumblr.com/) if anyone wants to fangirl over these fools lol


End file.
